


An Avengers Holiday

by Katness2019



Series: The Avengers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birdbros, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Avengers, Family Feels, Fluff, For i a WEAK, Gay Bucky Barnes, IronDad and SpiderSon, Jewish Bruce Banner, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Precious Peter Parker, Stucky - Freeform, because I say so, nonbinary Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katness2019/pseuds/Katness2019
Summary: The Avengers prepare for the holidays!Includes tree decorating, baking, fake snow, and gayness.We don't believe in mistletoe because its BASIC!!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Avengers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580023
Comments: 10
Kudos: 213





	An Avengers Holiday

Steve hummed the tune of jingle bells as he looked down at his clipboard. It was Christmas finally. Steve was in charge of telling other people to do things, despite Stark saying it was his job. 

“Friday,” The super soldier stated, a smile on his face, “Call down the Avengers...and Peter.”

Friday stayed silent for a few minutes before responding in a cheerful voice, “They have been notified Captain Righteous!”

The man nodded satisfied with the answer before realizing and letting a mutter escape from him, “Captain Righteous..?”

Steve decided to let it slide for two reasons. One: He knew Stark told the AI to call him that. Two: It was Christmas! Steve smiled and thanked the AI, something all the Avengers practically begged him not to do.

“You don’t _have_ to thank her Cap,” Clint scoffed.

Steve turned to see everyone standing impatiently in the living room.

Natasha and Bucky had come from sparring, a few beads of sweat rolling down their faces. Stark, Bruce, and the kid came from the lab, Bruce and Peter were still babbling on about statistical mechanics. The others, however, Steve was unsure. 

“In case you forgot,” Steve began, pushing the clipboard against his chest, “It nearly Christmas, and we need to prepare.”

Bruce coughed.

“For the Holidays I mean.”

Steve was about to continue, but Thor was raising his hand like a student.

“Um...Thor?” Steve called on the God awkwardly.

Thor beamed when he got called on, “My sibling has no experience in your holiday traditions!”

All eyes fell on the person in name who was simply filing their nails.

Loki looked up, “Hmm?’

“They can learn visually. Steve, why’d you call us here?” Tony asked, tapping his foot impatiently. 

“I have assigned jobs for you all to make things more festive!” Steve announced.

He thought he’d get a better reaction. Most of the group stayed silent, showing no response. However, Steve did hear a few groans from Clint and Stark.

Peter frowned turning to the unamused avengers, “I think that’s a great idea.” The kid let a smile spread on his face, “So Mr. America, who’s doing what?”

Tony bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing, but The Winter Soldier and Clint showed no restraint, cackling like the wicked witch of the west. Bucky stumbled to Peter, wrapping him in a hug.

“Mr. America!” He laughed, “I owe you my life!”

Peter looked stunned, but happy. Steve felt his heart melt to the sound of the laughter.

Clint wiped a tear from his eye, a bit of a chuckle stuck in his throat still, “Kid asked a good question though.”

Steve nodded looking down to read off his clipboard, “Okay, Tony and Peter will be decorating the tree-”

“Glad to see you gave me the only person I can stand,” Stark smiled, putting a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Mr. Stark! That’s not nice!” Peter scolded his ~~father~~ mentor.

Steve ignored the two brunettes and continued, “Clint and Sam will be hanging up lights outside.”

“Bruce and Natasha can make holiday goodies.”

“Loki and Thor will be hanging up garland and setting up fake snow.”

“Bucky and I will set up the holiday mix.”

“Anyone who wasn’t assigned a job is going to be down at the hospital spreading holiday cheer!” Steve finished.

The room was silent, no one moving, let alone blinking.

“Avengers Assemble!”

  
**_Tony and Peter_ **

The two scrambled to the large grey boxes that Steve had let out for them containing the ornaments for the oak tree that sat in-between the double staircase.

“Okay, I can take the lower half Kid,” Stark suggested. Peter nodded in agreement it was best peter got the top because of his flexibility and spider powers.

“Wouldn’t want to throw out you back,” Peter smiled grabbing a box.

Tony shot him a look, but a playful smile was still on his face. 

Peter began to head his way up the stairs the large box in one of his hands, barely weighing an ounce to him. 

“Do the Avengers usually spend the Holidays together?” Peter asked, raising his voice slightly in case the height affected his volume.

“Yep,” Tony responded pulling out a blue ornament, “Don’t tell them, but it’s one of my favorite times of the year.”

Peter nodded with a smile absentmindedly doing the work, “I thought you were an atheist?”

The kid heard a scoff from below him, “Plenty of atheists still celebrate Christmas, and I thought you were an atheist as well.”

“There are two gods who live here Mr. Stark,”

There was silence down below and Peter had begun to worry he offended the billionaire, but a mocking voice called out, “There’s only one god and pretty sure he doesn’t dress like that.”

\-----------

**_Clint and Sam_ **

“Do..nevermind,” Clint hesitated staring at the ground a tangled ball of lights in his hand.

“No you already started,” Sam frowned.

“Do think Cap put us together cause we’re birds?” Clint asked, staring very intently at the ground.

Sam nearly dropped the lights he was holding, “You’re right Clint.”

The man shook his head, an offended look teasing his face. He nearly through the light before remembering they belonged to Stark, not Steve.

“We shouldn’t take this,” Clint muttered to himself.

Sam nodded in agreement, “We must show them, Clint.”

Clint stuck out his hand, “Birdbros.”

“Birdbros.”

Clint glanced at the lights that were in both his and Sam’s hands.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?”

\---------------

**_Bruce and Natasha_ **

Bruce and Natasha had just set up all of the ingredients for Christmas cookies and rugelach. Natasha at the moment was getting out a bowl while Bruce read the instructions.

“Did you get out the eggs?” Bruce asked the redhead who had found her bowl.

“I’m not sure, look,” She shrugged.

Bruce nodded his head-turning to the fridge and of course, a box of eggs sat there. He grabbed them carefully not to drop them. He set them down on the counter and went to turn to find Natasha, but she wasn’t there. Before the scientist could even think of calling out her name he felt a swift gust of wind near his waist and the delicate fingers near his back. He looked down to see an apron on him. It was an eggshell white with blue zigzag lines going down. Natasha popped up by his shoulder her eyes scanning his face that looked like a blushing tomato that got painted red.

The assassin herself was wearing an apron, but it was an inky color instead of the pale colors adorned on Bruce’s.

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

\---------

**_Loki and Thor_ **

“This is dumb,” Loki grumbled as they placed cotton in corners of the room.

Thor frowned, “I don’t see how.”

Loki scoffed, “We are placing cotton in corners pretending its ice that midguardians constantly complain about.”

“I suppose your right, but you mustn’t be a grinch,” Thor lectured gently taking the basket away from his sibling. Loki as soon as the basket was taken from them, flopped down on the hardwood floor.

“Oh, must you be so dramatic?” Thor groaned kicking Loki in the side. Loki hissed as they felt the kick their brother planted.

“Don’t do that,” Loki grabbed a fist of cotton throwing it, “What even is a crinch?”

The television projected a picture of the grinch to show the god.

Loki frowned at the image on the screen, “ _I_ look like a moldy fat man with cat eyes?”

They rolled their eyes, “You look like Shrek.”

Thor gasped, obviously offended at the comment, “That’s not true!”

“You’re right,” Loki smiled, but malice was in their eyes, “You look like a naked molerat.”

Thor poured the basket of cotton on his sibling, “ _You_ look like a soggy moldy french fry!”

Just as Loki was about to shoot back Friday interrupted, “This is not in the Christmas spirit.”

\----------

**_Steve and Bucky_ **

Steve and Bucky sat in Steve’s room, most of the songs already chosen, they only had two more.

“Hey...what about this one?” Bucky clicked the mouse pad.

The two listened as soft music began to play. Bucky stuck a hand out, “Care to dance.”

Steve, his lungs give out when he spoke giving Bucky a squeak instead of the ‘yes’ he needed.

Bucky raised a brow, “I’ll take it as a yes.”

Steve felt his fingers slide, practically melt into Bucky’s. Bucky’s other hand slid on the firmness of Steve’s waist. Instinctively Steve’s free hand went to Bucky’s shoulder.

The music was faint almost like it was barely there.

“This is nice,” Bucky said, his feet guiding Steve around the room. 

Steve was barely able to choke out, “Its better than nice.”

Bucky smiled his eyes scanning the face that they knew all so well. Their eyes landed on each other. Bucky gazed at the blue eyes that he loved so much. As he stared into Steve’s eyes he noticed a blanket of gloss shining on them.

Bucky nearly pulled away, “Are you okay?”

Steve nodded looking up to the ceiling, “They’re happy tears, I’m happy.”

“Hi happy, I’m Bucky.”

Steve laughed, tightening his grip on Bucky’s hand.

It was a blur. An unforgettable blur. Bucky’s head leaned forward closer to Steve’s and he felt the warm breathing that came. And then all he felt was chapped lips that managed to feel like pillow despite the roughness. Bucky’s hand felt Steve’s soft hair that would make an angel cry.

Steve melted into the kiss, his should-

“THIS IS WHAT YOU GET STEVE!”

“BIRDBROOS!”

Steve jumped away from Bucky, nearly falling over, “WHat?”

Clint and Sam stood in the doorway a dumbfound look on both their faces.

“We..uh...were you two just..?”

“What do you need?” Bucky asked, his face red.

Sam frowned, “Um..w-”

“We made a penis with the lights instead of hanging them up,” Clint whispered, his brow furrowed.

“...Okay..why?”

Sam finally found his voice, “Birdbros.”

Clint nodded, but he was looking towards the kitchen, “Um..everyone finished their things and Peter has early Christmas presents.”

Steve nodded, “Let’s go then.”

He shot an apologetic look at Bucky, but the Winter Soldier rolled his dark eyes and smiled.

\-----------

**_The Avengers_ **

The four men walked into the common room to see everyone sitting waiting for them.

“Oh geez, what happened Cap looks like he just saw his Great Grandma naked,” Tony laughed.

Clint shook his head with a chuckle, “It wasn’t that, I’ll tell you all later.”

Steve gasped, nearly jumping to the ceiling, “No you will not!”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “What? You and Bucky got caught making out or something?”

You could hear the vents hum, but the room was quiet.

“STUCKY IS CANON?!!!?!!?”   
Steve was shocked to see his teammates so ecstatic.

“Way to go Cap!”

“Bout time you two grew a pair!”

“Finally, took you long enough.”

Tony clapped his hands, “Yeah, its proven true love does exist, but I don’t care. I wanna see what Underoos got us!”

Peter was still wearing a giant smile, squealing slightly when he eyes Steve and Bucky, but he pulled out a ton of mini boxes and began to pass them out.

“May helped make them,” He said giving the final one to Bruce.

The Avengers sat still waiting.

“You...you can open them.”

The ripping noise of thin wrapping paper filled the air. Then followed by gasps murmurs.

Tony held his up.

“Its a baby ironman!”

And it was. A tiny knitted ornament.

Natasha held up hers, “Mine as a knife!”

“I got two,” Bruce frowned, pulling out a green, muscly one, and a Bruce Banner.

Peter nodded, “I didn’t want Hulk to feel left out.”

“Oh shut up Peter,” Tony groaned, “You’re gonna make me cry!”

“Sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review if possible!!


End file.
